<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>画家Klaus和他不情愿的Muse by DorrisTang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141183">画家Klaus和他不情愿的Muse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang'>DorrisTang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>克劳斯在画画，丽贝卡是他的模特。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>画家Klaus和他不情愿的Muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455512">Klaus, an Artist with an Unwilling Muse</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFire/pseuds/LilyFire">LilyFire</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是Klaus an artist with an unwilling model 这篇文的翻译，原文也在ao3上，给那位wonderful author留了言希望拿到翻译授权，但我发现她2016年之后的都没有回复过了，所以就擅自先翻译了。<br/>If my action translating the story is offensive for the author who wrote it, I'll give her my sincere apology immediately and delete this Chinese version. I really don't mean to offend her but love it so much, so I hope to translate it into Chinese and share it with those also loving this couple in China.<br/>最后预警一下，有Kol/Rebekah情节，注意避雷。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　他叹了口气，将笔刷蘸进厚重的白色颜料里。<br/>
　　“Rebekah，达令，别扭来扭去。”他那天晚上命令了几百次。<br/>
　　“但这无聊透了，Klaus，很不舒服。”<br/>
　　他暂时把目光从作品上移开，看向她，“但是作为回报，我答应你可以去巴黎狂欢购物，这是我们商量好的，记得吗？”<br/>
　　Rebekah小声说了一句什么，听起来非常像是“去死吧”，但Klaus假装没有听见。<br/>
　　他的薄唇在集中注意工作时抿在一起，他把颜料精确地混合在一起，来调出她裙子的上的颜色。<br/>
　　Rebekah正站在Michaelson别墅的地下室里，实际上这是一间刑讯室。屋里唯一的光线来自于一扇狭小窗户，玻璃滤后的月光和随意几根蜡烛的烛光散射在屋内。Klaus画画时不需要太多光，身为混血种使他耳聪目明，但稀微的光线可以更加强调画作中的暗部。<br/>
　　Rebekah显然是他的模特，她穿着一件丝滑的黑色礼服，腿边裁剪的缝隙露出她奶油一样白皙的大腿，胸前是深开叉的衣领。肩带总是从肩膀上滑下去，这总是惹恼她，所以她不停地动来动去调整姿势。她的金发盘成一个散乱的高髻，浓密的黑色眼线衬托着她的眼睛。她的背上背着一双黑色羽毛的翅膀。画面中最棒的部分在于，她的两只手腕被用镣铐吊起，高举过头顶。<br/>
　　一个邪恶的引诱人类的美丽女人，Klaus自言自语，站起身来从另一个角度观察他的艺术作品。<br/>
　　他边思考边用大拇指摩擦自己的嘴唇，“不，这还不能完全表达出我的想法。”<br/>
　　“哦现在还要怎么样？！”Rebekah抱怨道。<br/>
　　混血种转了下目光，在屋里缓缓走过去。Rebekah本能地后退，直到她的背被压着贴在墙上，呼吸凝滞。Klaus顽劣地笑了笑，用手指画画一般滑过她的脸颊，滑到她的脖颈，最后滑过她的肩带。<br/>
　　“我觉得一个色诱者应该露出更多的肌肤，你觉得呢？”他翘起嘴角，挑了下眉毛，Rebekah觉得有点热，这项工作开始变得有意思了。<br/>
　　Klaus慢慢从她身上剥下轻薄的丝带，当织物刮过她敏感的身体时，她感到有些紧张。接着，他用指尖在她胸部上方轻轻描绘她起伏的轮廓。<br/>
　　“K-Klaus。”她呜咽着说。但他嘘了她一声，把手从两侧放下来抓住她的臀部，使她身体颤抖。<br/>
　　“啊……”她喘息着，挣扎着想要挣脱束缚。<br/>
　　他的睫毛拂过她的胸部，他用牙齿咬住裙子的深领口，布料上每一根细微的绒毛都在她身上慢慢地撩拨着。<br/>
　　Rebekah的一边胸脯露在冰凉的空气中，她呻吟了一声，身体在他身旁扭来扭去，但他只是紧紧握住她的臀部，他轻轻地在她的乳头上吹气，使玫瑰花蕾振作起来，直立起来。<br/>
　　Rebekah把头往后一仰，拱起身子，好像主动向他靠过去。<br/>
　　他又轻轻吹了一次，然后换到另一边，把裙子拉到她的腰部。<br/>
　　Klaus拽着她的乳头，Rebekah喘了一口气，“Klaus，”她恳求道，但他不理她。<br/>
　　他用双手捏着她的乳房，逗着凸起，直到它们痛苦地直立起来。Rebekah浅浅地喘息，他很满意她现在所受的折磨。<br/>
　　“现在呆在这别动，亲爱的，我要去拿其他的颜料。”他转身大步走出房间。<br/>
　　Rebekah咕哝了一声，试图挣脱绑在手腕上的锁链，但她被栓在了墙上。<br/>
　　“Klaus！”她愤怒地尖叫，急切地需要他回来完成他刚刚开始的一切。<br/>
　　“好吧，看上去真不错。”一个声音从她左边传来。<br/>
　　“Kol，走开。”<br/>
　　她弟弟悠闲地走过来，“我想说，你正很不好受，你需要帮助，姐姐。”他的手从她的胸部滑到腹部、两腿之间。<br/>
　　他一碰Rebekah就呻吟起来，这只是更加鼓励了他。他用手掌托住她的小丘，用大拇指在她颤抖的中心慢慢地揉搓着。<br/>
　　“好久没见了。”<br/>
　　“闭嘴，上面，Kol。”她咕哝着说。<br/>
　　他咧嘴一笑，蹲在她面前，她发出一声惊讶的呻吟声：“Kol——”<br/>
　　“嘘，我要让你感觉好点。”<br/>
　　他分开她的大腿，把头伸到她顺滑的裙子下。<br/>
　　他吻了吻她的大腿，一点一点地咬着她的肌肤，直到到达她的中心地带。<br/>
　　“嗯，已经差不多准备好了，你闻起来很美味。”<br/>
　　她又呻吟了一声，把臀部挤向他的脸。慢慢地，他用舌头舔了舔她的皱褶，然后深深地扎进了她的身体。<br/>
　　她尖叫着，开始肆意把下面压向他的脸。她的汁液滴在他的脸上，她把一条腿搭在他的肩上，把他拉得更靠近她。<br/>
　　她呻吟着，不停地摇着屁股，恳求他继续。他用舌头舔她时，他举起手来抚摸她，她很快就像个疯子一样颤抖着。<br/>
　　然后Klaus走进来，一手拿着画，一手拿着新刷子。他意料之外看见弟弟在Rebekah的衣服下面，Rebekah气喘吁吁，像个妓女。<br/>
　　“Kol，”他斥责道。被指责的人出现了，正舔着手指和嘴唇，“她是你的，哥哥，我只是给她热热身。”<br/>
　　Rebekah还在喘息，身体刺痛，她正要达到高潮。<br/>
　　“不，还没有。”她恳求道，但是Kol在Klaus的怒视下离开了。<br/>
　　牢房的门当啷一声关上，他们两个人中只有一个人留下来。尽管Rebekah炙热的视线注视着Klaus，他还是紧紧抓住画笔。Rebekah高兴地注意到他抿紧了嘴唇。<br/>
　　“我要花多长时间才能完成我那该死的画呢？”混血儿低吼着着朝她走过来。<br/>
　　他粗暴地把她的衣服拽到一边，用两根手指进入她，滑到只剩指节。<br/>
　　当他用牙齿咬住她的脖子时，她喘息着喊着他的名字，他的手指疯狂地耸动着。<br/>
　　“天呐！”她尖叫着，Klaus用毒牙擦着她的耳朵，嘶嘶地说，“你应该说‘哦，Klaus！’因为我是掌控你的人，你唯一的上帝。”<br/>
　　Klaus好像是在惩罚她，他收回了手指，留下她自己颤抖和模糊地辩解。<br/>
　　他抓起一支粗厚的画笔，用它的手柄拨弄着她的皱褶，在她身体里画得越来越深，然后把它插进她颤动的身体里。<br/>
　　“啊哈啊！”她又尖叫了一声，扭动着臀部，感觉到它抵着她的里面。<br/>
　　Klaus愉快地笑了笑，解开腰带，让它啪的一声掉在地上。他伸出手扯下她的裙子和翅膀，让Rebekah继续被铐在墙上，只穿着她的高跟鞋踮脚站在那里，一支画笔从她可爱的身下滑出来。他用手握住她绑好的手，向她靠过来，嘴里含着一个乳头，咬着、吮吸着。他用另一只手将画笔在她身体里插来插去，享受着她快乐的尖叫声。<br/>
　　当她高潮结束时，他已经很硬了。她心满意足地叹了口气，但这只会进一步加深他的控制和支配的欲望。他弄掉了绑在她手上的锁链，把画笔从她紧绷的皱褶中抽出，扔到房间的一角。<br/>
　　“趴在桌子上，现在。”<br/>
　　他把她扔在上面，她的屁股挺立在空中。他站在那里，气喘吁吁地看着她，Rebekah抓住了这个机会。“我只对以利亚做过这个姿势，让我们看看你能不能做得更好。”<br/>
　　Klaus低吼着，双手紧紧抓着她的胸部。他撞进撞出，桌子吱吱作响，伴随着他们的尖叫。他快到高潮时如同烟花炸裂在脑海里，桌子摇晃得厉害，颜料倒下摔碎在地上，粘稠的物质在地上上蜿蜒流去。<br/>
　　他们脚下颜料流过，房间里除了两人沉重的呼吸声外，一片寂静。Klaus吻了一下Rebekah的肩膀。“收拾干净，我们去巴黎给你再买一件裙子，然后也许我可以完成我那该死的画了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>